Home Sweet Home
by Upset
Summary: Harry et Draco vivent ensemble depuis maintenant 2 ans. La routine s'installe... ou pas. Il faut dire que leur cohabitation est loin d'être ennuyeuse.
1. Chapitre 1 : Courbatures

**Attention :** Relation homosexuelle explicite. Lemon ou lime à chaque chapitre.

**-**

**HOME SWEET HOME**

**- **

**Chapitre 1 : Courbatures **

** -**

- Connard… Éteins la lumière.

Seul un ricanement lui répondit, suivit du bruit d'une chute visiblement douloureuse.

- Putain Potter! Tu pouvais pas éviter de mettre du lubrifiant partout.

- Malefoy, c'est moi qu'était en dessous cette nuit. Et je peux te jurer que t'as pas utilisé de lubrifiant. C'est sûrement pas sur ça que t'a glissé…

- Oh… Oh… Mais alors c'est… c'est… Putain, c'est dégueulasse!

- Ha! Ha! Ha!

-Harry, arrête de te foutre de moi tout de suite !

-Draco, surveilles ton langage. Un Malefoy ne parle pas comme ça. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais il faut que j'ailles prendre une douche moi…

Mais Draco ne le laissa pas sortir du lit. Pas si tôt. Pas un dimanche matin. Pas nu et à peine réveillé, excitant à souhait, les yeux encore ensommeillés.

- Dis, tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

- Oh non non non… Je te vois venir. Pas question Malefoy. 24h d'abstinence, c'est tout ce que tu as gagné. En tout cas, mon corps délicat est suffisamment meurtri pour que tu me laisses tranquille. Et c'est sans appel !

La porte de la salle de bain claqua. Un sourire aux lèvres, Draco patienta 30 secondes avant de se décider à suivre son amant. C'est à ce moment-là que le verrou claqua à son tour. Son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à une moue frustrée. Cet idiot le connaissait trop bien. Et il adorait ça.

C'est avec un sourire particulièrement niais (de son propre avis) mais légèrement déçu, et nu comme un ver, qu'il se dirigea vers leur cuisine pour y préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Et, accessoirement, pour y trouver un mouchoir et enlever toute trace de la substance visqueuse dans laquelle il était tombé tout à l'heure.

* * *

Plus tard, il ressentit une pointe de remords lorsqu'Harry grimaça pour enfiler ses chaussures. Il semblait souffrir à chaque fois qu'il devait courber le dos et Draco se doutait que leur activité intensive de la nuit y était pour quelque chose…

Il s'approcha et l'enlaça doucement, sa tête venant se poser au creux de son cou, avant de lui chuchoter, comme une promesse, qu'il saurait se faire pardonner ce soir.

-Dray, c'est gentil mais je préfèrerais que tu ne te fasses pas pardonner avant 2 ou 3 jours. Minimum.

-Même si je voulais te proposer un massage ?

Avec un soupir, Harry pivota dans ses bras et lui offrit un sourire ravi.

-C'est vrai ? Oh ! Tu es un ange !

Et il l'embrassa, tout doucement, en prenant son temps, profitant de la chaleur de son corps contre lui et de ses mains qui caressaient son dos douloureux. A regret, il se retira de l'étreinte.

-Je dois y aller. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.

Il attrapa sa veste et ses clés, avant de passer la porte d'entrée. Draco ne bougea pas, un air un peu renfrogné sur le visage. La porte se rouvrit une seconde plus tard, le temps qu'un brun y passe la tête et lui envoie un baiser, avant de chuchoter :

-J'oubliais… Je t'aime.

Puis le silence s'abattit sur l'appartement. Ne laissant au milieu du couloir qu'un magnifique jeune homme blond, un sourire béat aux lèvres et le cœur tout retourné.

* * *

- Juste… Détends toi, d'accord ?

D'un seul mouvement, il étala une dose de lotion tout le long du dos. La peau était tiède et particulièrement douce. Ses mains entamèrent le massage tranquillement. Les épaules et la nuque y passèrent en premier, faisant doucement gémir le corps sous lui qui se détendit. Draco se permit un petit sourire, et descendit ses mains lentement, le long de la colonne vertébrale. Harry se cambra légèrement. Lorqu'il atteint le haut des reins, il appuya légèrement et se pencha pour venir lécher la nuque. Surpris, Harry gémit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Draco ?

- J'ai oublié de te dire : c'est une crème un peu particulière et elle est comestible.

En effet, la crème avait un goût de chocolat blanc irrésistible et Draco commença à laper la couche brillante qui recouvrait le corps du brun attendant patiemment qu'elle agisse comme indiqué sur la boîte. Et cela ne tarda pas… Le corps détendu sous lui commença lentement à se tendre et Harry haleta fortement lorsqu'il appuya au creux de ses reins. Sa tête bourdonna légèrement mais le phénomène, léger, disparut rapidement. Un frisson courut le long de sa peau, et il commença à percevoir son environnement avec une acuité accrue. Il sentit plus particulièrement le sourire qui se dessina contre la peau de son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait encore ?

- Je ne t'ai pas dit non plus… Elle décuple les sens. Beaucoup.

- Bordel Dray, je croyais que tu ne me faisais qu'un massage et je…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Draco venait de le retourner, et soudain, il sentit. Vraiment. Tout.

Il vit, d'abord. Ses cheveux blonds en bataille, ses yeux gris qui brillaient, son sourire affreusement vicieux. Et son nez parfait, ses dents parfaites, la ligne de sa mâchoire virile. Et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

Il sentit aussi, cette odeur, son odeur. Une fragrance entêtante, virile. Parfaite. Et il gémit.

Le drap sous lui glissa sur sa peau, la chaleur du corps de Draco l'entoura, contrastant avec la fraîcheur de la pièce, et il gémit. Puis il entendit. La respiration de Draco, le froissement du drap, le son étouffé de leur cœur. Et sa voix :

- Non, tu ne m'as pas cru. Tu me connais assez pour avoir tout de suite su. Hum… alors ? Ça te fait de l'effet ?

C'était affolant, tout son corps avait vibré au son de Sa voix. Elle était grave, elle était sexuelle, elle était parf…

L'énième gémissement qu'il s'apprêtait à pousser fut étouffé par le baiser. Et Harry cru qu'il allait jouir, juste comme ça. Parce que maintenant il avait le goût. Et que bordel, il était bon.

Draco comprit que sa potion magique devait être redoutablement efficace lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de son amant grossir contre sa cuisse, sous le boxer, et commencer à pulser. D'un geste rapide, il vint enserrer sa base pour l'empêcher de jouir.

- Hop, hop, hop… mon cœur. Tu ne voudrais pas déjà me laisser jouer tout seul.

-Ouaw ! Encore… Embrasse-moi… Encore.

Le sourire du blond devint un peu suffisant, un peu attendri, beaucoup carnassier. De son côté, le cocktail que subissait Harry était euphorisant. Il ne se souciait plus que d'une chose : que ça ne s'arrête pas. Mais de toute évidence, Draco était d'accord avec lui sur ce point-là.

-A tes ordres.

Sans lâcher le sexe de son amant, il se pencha doucement et se contenta d'effleurer sa peau en partant du creux de son cou. Il sortit la pointe de sa langue et remonta jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres. Harry se tendit et gémit sourdement. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour les humidifier, Draco en profita pour s'engouffrer dans sa bouche, bien profondément, avant de ressortir. La langue du brun le suivit spontanément pour en demander plus et Draco pu emprisonner sa langue entre ses lèvres et la sucer durement. Il sentit le corps du brun se cambrer et ses hanches pousser contre les siennes. Surpris, il relâcha la langue d'Harry. Celui-ci haletait, les yeux fermés, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

-Ca va Harry ?

-Hummm… Dray, j'en peux plus, j'en veux plus… Laisse-moi jouir. C'est trop…

C'est à ce moment précis que Draco se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème. Un simple baiser, et il devait retenir Harry de jouir. Ce qui signifiait de trois choses l'une.

Ils n'allaient jamais pouvoir faire l'amour jusqu'au bout dans ces conditions.

Il n'allait pas passer une nuit foutrement débauchée.

Il n'allait pas finir la boîte de préservatifs qu'il avait prévu à cet effet.

-Et merde. Je me fais toujours avoir.

L'espace d'un instant, il se dit qu'il pourrait faire languir Harry. L'espace du même instant, il se dit aussi qu'il pourrait le laisser se débrouiller tout seul avec son érection et ses sens en pleine effervescence. Et peut-être même l'attacher au lit, et le regarder se débrouiller, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil qui trônait à l'autre bout de la chambre. L'idée était sadique mais attirante. Et alors qu'il allait la mettre en œuvre,…

-S'il te plaît, Dray.

Harry était adorable. Il dévorait Draco des yeux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. La vue que le blond lui offrait attisait ses sens, et il n'avait plus conscience que de lui. Et sa moue suppliante n'était que pour lui, tout comme les traits crispés de son visage, qui semblaient crier son plaisir. Alors Draco soupira, plus pour le principe que pour autre chose, et conquis, il glissa le long du corps tremblant, enlevant le boxer dans le même mouvement. Il resserra sa prise sur la base du sexe, qu'il n'avait lâcher que le temps de retirer le vêtement, et saisit délicatement la hampe pour la redresser. Après avoir fixé son regard dans celui particulièrement allumé du brun, il l'avala. D'un coup. Sur toute sa longueur. Au moment où il le sentit heurter le fond de sa gorge, il lâcha la base et déglutit.

Et Harry jouit.

Pour décrire tout à fait la scène, il hurla. Le corps cambré, les mains agrippées au drap, la gorge sèche. Sa vue s'obscurcit, piquée d'étoiles et de tâches colorées.

Puis il se relâcha complètement, tentant vainement de reprendre conscience de son environnement. De reprendre son souffle aussi, qu'il avait perdu. Et de prendre Draco dans ses bras.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Sens dessus dessous

**-**

**HOME SWEET HOME**

**- **

**Chapitre**** 2 : ****Sens ****dessus dessous**

**-**

-Hummmmmm… Merci Dray. T'es un ange.

-C'est bon, pas la peine d'en faire trop non plus.

Harry se laissa aller avec un sourire repu. Il sentit Draco se laisser tomber dans les draps, près de lui, avec un soupir frustré. Le blond tentait d'ignorer sa propre érection. Il évitait aussi de regarder le jeune homme à ses côtés, pour éviter de relancer ladite érection. Ce dernier avait gardé les jambes écartées, il ondulait doucement comme pour prolonger le plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses cheveux en bataille et ses mains serrées continuaient vainement d'agripper les draps. Et il gémissait doucement.

-Putain de crème de massage.

Avec un râle, il s'extirpa du lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain, histoire de se rafraîchir.

Harry resta seul dans la chambre, reprenant difficilement ses esprits. Il avait l'impression que les effets de la crème se dissipaient un peu, et qu'il pouvait à nouveau bouger sans grimper aux rideaux. Il tenta l'expérience et réussit à s'asseoir. Avisant le pot de crème abandonné là, il le prit et lu rapidement l'étiquette. Oui, elle décuplait les sensations. Non, ça ne durait pas infiniment, tout au plus 20 minutes. Oui, elle était comestible. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas servir pour faire une fondue. Il était par ailleurs fortement déconseillé de la faire chauffer autrement qu'en la frottant contre la peau.

Patiemment, Harry attendit encore 5 minutes avant de se lever. Par mesure de prudence aussi, car il ne se sentait pas capable de tenir debout. Ni de contenir son érection en sentant l'air de la pièce glisser contre lui. Dans la pièce d'à côté, il entendit un objet tomber sur le sol et une voix l'injurier grassement. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage, avant qu'il ne décide à traverser la chambre pour rejoindre son idiot de mari. Qui semblait décidé à entrer en guerre avec l'ensemble du mobilier de la salle de bain.

Il enfila, par soucis de pudeur son jean, et finissait de le boutonner lorsqu'il atteint la porte :

-Dray…lâche ce robinet !

-Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Ta crème… ne fait pas effet plus de 20 minutes. Pas de quoi faire un carnage dans notre salle de bain, non ?

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent sa déclaration.

-Ca veut dire que tu ne ressens plus les effets de la crème ?

-Hum hum.

-Ca veut dire que je peux reprendre mon programme de la soirée là où je m'étais arrêté ?

-Euh… Je… On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Sûr ?

-Hum hum.

Draco avait les yeux ronds et brillants d'un enfant à qui on rend sa friandise. La dite friandise sentit clairement que ça allait être sa fête incessamment sous peu, et se dit que finalement cette soirée promettait d'être excellente. Et puis, il se laissa dévorer sans plus penser à grand-chose. Parce qu'il adorait laisser son amant mener le jeu, parce qu'il adorait mener le jeu et parce qu'il le faisait merveilleusement bien.

Et puis, là maintenant tout de suite, il n'avait pas envie de penser à lui en vouloir. Pas pour un truc qu'il avait trouvé dément. Pas encore.

Pas alors qu'il le repoussait fermement vers le lit, les yeux ancrés dans les siens, brûlant de désir. Bientôt, il se sentit basculer en arrière, avant d'atterrir sur le lit. Avec des gestes un peu précipités, il rampa du mieux qu'il put jusqu'à sentir son dos contre la tête du lit et s'y appuyer. Et s'apercevoir que le blond ne l'avait pas suivi. Draco, debout au pied du lit, le regardait faire en souriant, immobile.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, augmentant la tension qui régnait dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle devint insoutenable, Harry esquissa un mouvement pour se rapprocher de son amant mais une force l'en empêcha, le maintenant collé au lit. Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit, clairement ironique. Vicieux aussi. Harry sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos. Draco avait un don pour le surprendre, et il semblait particulièrement inspiré ce soir.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son entrejambe et baissa la tête, lâchant le regard amusé de Draco, pour se fixer sur le haut de son jean. Interdit, il regarda le premier bouton de son jean sortir de son encoche et soupira lorsqu'une fois défait, la pression sur son sexe diminua. Mais déjà, le second suivait le même chemin. Excité par ce petit jeu, il releva la tête pour replonger dans le gris hypnotique des yeux de son amant. Celui-ci fixait son entrejambe, continuant de le déshabiller à distance. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus un seul bouton à détacher, Harry sentit de l'air solidifié entourer son sexe et appuyer doucement. Il retint son souffle alors que son jean glissait le long de ses jambes, l'entraînant dans sa chute. Il se retrouva, indépendamment de sa volonté, allongé au milieu des draps défaits, les jambes écartées, et toujours incapable du moindre mouvement. L'autre le dévorait des yeux, visiblement concentré sur sa tâche.

-Dray…

L'interpellé releva la tête et, déconcentré par cette interruption, relâcha la pression qu'il infligeait au corps de Harry. Celui-ci gémit doucement. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Viens.

La demande était à peine soufflée et la voix était rauque. Il paraissait évident que le brun alangui dans les draps était à point. Et pourtant, pensa-t-il avec fierté, il ne l'avait même pas encore touché. Enfin, pas au sens propre du terme. Et il était temps d'y remédier.

Il rampa jusqu'à surplomber Harry, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il voulut que ce baiser soit torride et passionné, intense. Mais il sentit son partenaire sourire et se serrer contre lui. Et le baiser fut tendre et amoureux. Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, au point de lui faire mal. Il devait bien admettre que niveau intensité, il serait difficile de faire mieux. Conquis, il fondit contre le corps du brun, s'incrustant entre ses cuisses, épousant les courbes de l'autre. Il soupira de bien-être. Il était toujours un peu surpris de l'emprise qu'avait Harry sur lui.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, ce fut pour affronter le regard pétillant d'Harry, visiblement fier de son petit effet. Draco songea que le moment émotion n'avait que trop duré. Aussi agréable soit-il, il ne lui avait pas fait oublier son objectif premier. A savoir s'enfoncer au creux du corps de son amant. Et il le fit comprendre à Harry par un coup de hanche un peu brutal qui compressa leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Le brun poussa un petit cri surpris, puis chercha sa bouche, réclamant un autre baiser. Celui-ci fut comme il l'avait prévu au départ. Torride. Passionné. Excitant. Ils mélangeaient leur souffle pour mieux le perdre à deux.

Draco en profita pour glisser une main entre leur deux corps et se saisir de la verge d'Harry. Il la masturba doucement. Son autre main passa dans son dos où il la laissa redescendre en appuyant fortement lorsqu'elle atteint le creux des reins, zone particulièrement érogène chez le brun. Celui-ci haleta fortement dans sa bouche et souleva le bassin, la main de Draco en profitant pour atteindre ses fesses.

Le blond voulut rompre le baiser pour prononcer la formule invoquant le lubrifiant mais Harry, prévenant son geste, posa ses mains sur sa nuque et l'en empêcha. Provocant, il balança son bassin vers l'avant, poussant les doigts contre son anus. Draco, indécis, se contenta de masser son entrée, et de le masturba plus fermement. Harry aimait être pris à sec, une question de sensations qui étaient alors plus fortes pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Mais après la nuit dernière, Draco avait quelques scrupules à… Il sentit la présence familière de son mari se glisser dans son esprit pour lui glisser quelques mots sans rompre le baiser.

« Tu attends quoi, mon ange ? …Un mode d'emploi peut-être ? »

Piqué au vif, il balaya ses dernières hésitations, et le pénétra d'un premier doigt. Profondément. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, les dents serrées.

-Un problème, mon cœur ?

Draco sourit face aux efforts que dut fournir le brun pour lui répondre d'une voix un tant soit peu maîtrisée.

-Aucun. Quoique tu es un peu lent.

Toute trace de scrupule envolée devant la réaction du brun, il s'appliqua à préparer celui-ci. Ses gestes se firent plus vifs, plus précis, comme pour répondre à la provocation. Il n'attendit pas pour ajouter un deuxième doigt. Attendant que les muscles se détendent un minimum pour faire des va et viens, il massa l'intérieur, à la recherche de la bosse. Qu'il trouva assez rapidement. Il se contenta de l'effleurer sans jamais l'enfoncer, histoire de rendre l'autre un peu plus fou.

-Merde, Dray… Arrête de jouer !

Mais Draco patienta encore un peu. A la fois pour le plaisir de le voir se tordre sous lui en suppliant, et pour le préparer correctement. Seulement, l'attente ne plut pas à Harry qui dans un grognement, le repoussa en arrière, ses doigts quittant son corps. Profitant de la surprise du blond, il se jeta sur celui-ci le faisant basculer sur le dos. Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel leur regard se croisèrent. Et sans rompre cet échange, Harry se laissa doucement retomber sur l'érection de son amant, le visage tendu.

C'est sur ces faits que l'alarme sonna, indiquant que quelqu'un tentait de les contacter via la ligne d'urgence. Le son strident brisa le silence qui planait dans la maison, seulement entrecoupé du souffle précipité (et momentanément coupé) de ses habitants.

Harry sursauta, ce qui le fit glisser sur ses appuis, et il se retrouva complètement empalé, la prostate enfoncée. Un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il se cambrait violemment. Les lèvres ouvertes sur un cri, il jouit quasi immédiatement.

* * *

Drago fut le premier à réagir lorsque l'alarme retentit une seconde fois. Il se retira d'un Harry à la limite de l'inconscience et le rallongea délicatement. La sensation d'inconfort lorsque l'air froid de la pièce était entré en contact avec son sexe augmenta quand il enfila son jean à la va vite, pour devenir sérieusement insupportable une fois la braguette refermée.

En jurant, il courut jusqu'à la cheminée du salon, énonça rapidement la formule pour la déverrouiller et vit apparaître la tête rousse de Ron Weasley au mileu des flammes.

-Drago… Il faut que vous veniez immédiatement à Sainte Mangouste….

Le roux semblait complètement paniqué, ces mots étaient hachés. Drago oublia un instant tout désagrément, touché par l'émotion qui se peignait sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Attends une seconde… Harry ! C'est Ron, y a un problème !

Il entendit des bruits de pas précités dans le couloir et se retourna vers Ron qui continuait de parler, sans reprendre son souffle.

-Y a du sang partout, elle a hurlé pendant des heures… J'ai encore des crampes aux endroits où elle a serré…

L'angoisse afflua dans tout son corps. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les 2 plus jeunes Weasley étaient devenus les 2 aurores les plus efficaces et les plus maladroits du ministère. Cela expliquait les conséquences tenant à la fois du miracle et du désastre qui ne manquaient pas de découler de chaque mission qu'ils accomplissaient. Le coeur serré, il envisagea une seconde le pire avant de décider de ne pas céder à la panique. Pour Harry. Pour ses amis.

-Ron, calme toi. Harry et moi, on sera là d'ici quelques minutes. En attendant, tu vas reprendre tes explications plus calmement. Je n'ai pas compris... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe exactement ?

Ron voulut parler mais sa voix se brisa sous le coup de l'émotion. Fermant les yeux, il inspira longuement pour reprendre un peu le contrôle de lui-même et reprit, plus lentement :

-C'est Mione… Elle vient d'accoucher.

L'homme en face de lui se figea, interloqué. Le silence qui s'ensuivit lui donna l'impression désagréable qu'il venait de commettre une grave erreur. Une erreur du genre mortelle.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ce que Malefoy veut

**-**

**HOME SWEET HOME**

**-**

**Chapitre 3 : Ce que Malefoy veut... **

**-**

Le silence de plomb qui s'était abattu sur la pièce fut brisé par l'arrivée en catastrophe d'un Harry complètement à l'ouest. Il perdit encore de son assurance lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'atmosphère oppressante qui régnait dans le salon.

- Ron, je suis là. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Et soudain, Ron eut un doute. Du genre particulièrement certain, pour un doute d'ailleurs.

Il était avéré que Draco était quelqu'un qui savait se contrôler, en toutes circonstances. Un Malefoy, un vrai, même si la présence d'Harry avait souvent mis à mal tout ce savoir-faire. A titre d'exemple, en ce moment même, son visage contenait à peu de chose près autant d'informations que le mur derrière lui, autant dire absolument rien qui puisse alerter la perspicacité légendaire de Ron Weasley.

Mais le jeune homme brun qui venait de faire irruption derrière était à lui tout seul un puit de connaissance. Et de ce fait, tout en lui hurlait qu'il venait d'être interrompu en pleine partie de jambes en l'air. Le jean n'était pas correctement reboutonné et la chemise qu'il semblait avoir enfilé en catastrophe collait à son torse visiblement en sueur. Mais le plus révélateur restait le visage, rougi, échevelé, les lèvres gonflées, les yeux brillants un peu ailleurs. Dans le plus pur stéréotype de la personne qui vient de prendre son pied. Sans parler du regard allumé qu'il lança au blond.

Par curiosité, Ron laissa son regard dériver à nouveau sur Draco. Avec une certaine admiration, il dut reconnaître que non, décidément, rien ne transparaissait sur son visage, et pourtant, il n'y avait que lui pour être responsable de l'état d'Harry. A moins que… Ron n'eut pas le temps de développer plus l'idée d'un Harry s'amusant seul lorsqu'il remarqua la bosse on ne peut moins discrète qui déformait le pantalon du blond. Il rougit d'embarras avant de comprendre enfin la réaction qu'avait eu Draco à l'annonce de l'accouchement. Il réprima un sourire moqueur.

- Hum… Je vous dérange peut-être ?

Visiblement, ce trait d'humour ne fut pas du goût de l'aristocrate, qui sembla littéralement exploser sous l'indignation.

- Putain, je vais le tuer !

- Dray ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Draco quitta la pièce d'un pas furieux avec pour seule satisfaction, insuffisante soit dit en passant, celle de claquer la porte de toutes ses forces, à en faire craquer les gonds, et, espérait-il, éclater les tympans de ce roux de merde.

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Seuls les rayons de lune qui traversaient les rideaux permettaient de discerner la silhouette qui se tenait debout face au mur. Un bruit de pas dans le couloir le fit se retourner, le dos un peu raide.

- Mon ange… tu es là ?

Harry entra d'un pas hésitant dans la pièce puis sourit lorsqu'il y découvrit celui qu'il cherchait.

- Dray, il faut y aller. Il faut qu'on aille souhaiter la bienvenue à notre petit filleul.

- Je te suis, répondit Draco avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Harry lui offrit un joli sourire d'encouragement avant de se retourner et d'emprunter le couloir pour rejoindre la salle à manger, seul endroit de la maison à partir duquel l'on pouvait transplaner. Il sentait peser sur lui le regard plein d'envie de son amant. Bien sûr, il se souvenait de leur activité qu'ils avaient dû cesser un peu plus tôt et ce, de toute évidence contre l'avis du blond. Et quelle urgence ! Harry se sentait particulièrement excité à l'idée d'aller voir l'enfant de ses meilleurs amis. Mais il se doutait que Draco avait du mal à se laisser gagner lui aussi par le plaisir de cette interruption. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait gloussé à voix haute lorsque la voix de son compagnon s'éleva.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ainsi, Potter ?

- Toi. Et je te conseille d'arrêter de me regarder comme ça. Tu te fais du mal.

Harry s'était retourné pour prononcer la dernière phrase, qu'il avait cru bon de ponctuer d'un clin d'œil complice. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

- Prétentieux.

- Non… juste réaliste.

- Et comblé.

Un regard par-dessus l'épaule et Harry eut confirmation de ce qu'il soupçonnait. Un sourire fier et orgueilleux ornait le visage de Draco.

- Prétentieux toi-même !

- Non… juste réaliste.

Harry venait d'atteindre la porte. La remarque le fit sourire. Il appuya sur la poignée et prit la peine de se retourner pour faire face au jeune homme. Il le fixa un instant dans les yeux avant de lui répondre, affichant un air légèrement moqueur. Juste pour l'énerver.

- Et frustré.

Harry : 1. Draco : 0.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard à Sainte Mangouste. Draco avait tenu à laver l'affront. Son plan avait consisté à allumer Harry jusqu'à ce que celui-ci affiche une érection de la même taille que la sienne, puis à transplaner en le laissant en plan. Sur le coup, ça semblait amusant et excitant, surtout qu'Harry s'avérait totalement incapable de se défendre face à ce genre d'attaque et que très logiquement, Draco en raffolait. Mais maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient en plein milieu du hall de l'hôpital, c'était surtout inconfortable et embarrassant.

Harry, impatient, fut le premier à se mettre en mouvement, tentant tant bien que mal de remettre sa tenue dans un ordre décent. Sa mine intimidée lorsqu'il s'approcha de l'accueil et de sa terrifiante gardienne fit rire Draco qui glissa un bras sous le sien et l'entraîna à sa suite vers l'entrée du personnel. Les visites étant terminées depuis plus de deux heures, la femme d'une cinquantaine d'années stricte et autoritaire qui assurait l'accueil ne les laisserait jamais pénétrer dans l'antre, et ce malgré l'identité des deux visiteurs. Draco avait déjà tenté sa chance, sûr de lui, et la défaite qu'il avait essuyée lui laissait un souvenir cuisant.

Il ne prit pas la peine de sortir son badge et adressa seulement un signe de tête au jeune homme qui s'occupait de la surveillance avant de pousser la porte. Mais celle-ci ne s'ouvrit pas docilement, comme il s'y attendait. Il attendit un instant avant de retenter de l'ouvrir, mais la porte resta close pour son plus grand mécontentement.

Un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation, il se tourna vers l'agent de surveillance qui allait subir son courroux. Celui-ci était nouveau, jeune, et visiblement nerveux. Ce devait être sa première nuit de garde. Draco s'en régala d'avance et son air carnassier ne sembla pas rassurer le petit blond.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais cette entrée est strictement réservée au personnel de cet hôpital.

- Vous êtes nouveau ?

- Euh… oui. Mais…

- Bien. Vous venez de faire votre première erreur.

- Quoi ?

- Et voici la seconde.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Le jeune homme semblait déstabilisé. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas l'attitude de son interlocuteur et attendait que celui-ci lui donne plus d'informations. Par plaisir, Draco patienta quelques secondes avant d'éclaircir la situation, histoire de faire monter son angoisse. Indécis quant à la conduite à tenir, le jeune homme blond au visage enfantin tourna ses grands yeux bleu vers le second homme. Un joli brun avec d'immenses yeux verts qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Auquel il répondit.

- Et enfin la dernière. Jeune homme, vous venez de faire trois erreurs majeures en l'espace d'une minute, ce qui me pousse à m'interroger sur votre degré d'incompétence. Ce qui pourrait vous coûter votre poste.

- Ecoutez monsieur, je ne …

- Non, vous, écoutez-moi. Je suis le Dr Malefoy, directeur de cet établissement. Vous n'auriez pas du répondre à ma première question. Votre première phrase aurait du servir à me demander mon badge. D'ailleurs, vous auriez dû me reconnaître immédiatement sans avoir besoin de ce protocole. Et vous n'auriez jamais dû poser les yeux –sans parler de sourire- à mon fiancé. Maintenant je vous conseille de me laisser passer, et de veiller à démontrer plus d'efficacité à l'avenir.

-Je… Oui. Bien sûr, Dr Malefoy.

Il bredouilla rapidement une formule magique, s'y reprenant à trois fois avant de parvenir à débloquer le sort de fermeture.

- Bonne soirée, Dr Malefoy.

Sans un regard pour l'employé mortifié, Draco le dépassa et ouvrit la porte désormais déverrouillée. Harry le suivit en essayant de lancer un regard compatissant au petit blond qu'il trouvait décidemment mignon. Mais celui-ci détourna aussitôt le regard.

Harry entreprit donc de rattraper son compagnon et de se reconcentrer sur le but de leur visite. Il sentit la main de Draco se glisser dans la sienne et le regarda sourire avec un air satisfait.

- Tu l'as terrorisé, le pauvre. Moi, j'aimais bien ce nouveau.

Les yeux du blond se mirent à pétiller d'amusement.

- Moi aussi.

Et Draco éclata de rire, ravi de son coup. Amusé malgré lui, Harry serra la main qu'il tenait au creux de la sienne avant de soupirer, blasé.

- Idiot.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

C'était une question pour le taquiner, mais il ne put s'empêcher de la lui poser un peu trop sérieusement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Harry rougit sans pouvoir détourner le regard. Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit. Harry rougit encore un peu plus.

- Idiot.

Harry : 1. Draco : 1.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre d'Hermione, un spectacle des plus touchant les y attendait. A savoir Ron endormit dans son fauteuil, les doigts enlacés à ceux d'Hermione, endormit dans le lit. Elle avait les traits tirés et paraissait épuisée. Et dans le petit berceau, juste à côté, se trouvait un nourrisson, qui les regardait entrer de ses grands yeux bleus.

Le couple de visiteurs se fit le plus discret possible pour ne pas réveiller les heureux parents et s'approcha du minuscule lit. Draco murmura une formule et apparurent en lettres magiques diverses informations. « Tomas Fred Weasley », en parfaite santé.

Harry se pencha et le prit délicatement au creux de ses bras. Il était minuscule et tout léger.

- Bonjour petit Tomas. Je suis Harry, ton parrain.

Avec des gestes un peu gauches, il le tendit à Draco pour qu'il le prenne à son tour. Celui-ci sembla paniquer une seconde à cette idée mais se reprit bien vite, avant de tendre les bras pour le prendre.

Il resta un moment silencieux, serrant le petit être tout contre lui avant de se tourner vers son mari, un air émerveillé au visage.

- 'Ry, j'en veux un.

L'interpellé se figea, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réaction de la part de Draco. Il secoua la tête en souriant doucement.

- Ca m'a fait le même effet à moi aussi. Repose-le et tu verras, ça va s'arrêter. Bon, on devrait rentrer et les laisser se reposer. On repassera demain.

Draco hocha la tête avant de recoucher Tomas. Il s'attarda un instant pour le border, puis se releva. Harry qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte ne le vit pas froncer les sourcils. Ni finalement afficher un air décidé. Il le rejoignit dans le couloir et l'enlaça, avant de se diriger jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage.

Déjà, un plan d'attaque prenait forme dans sa tête. Avec ça, il ne pourrait rien lui refuser. Après tout, ce que Malefoy veut… .

* * *

Une fois de retour chez eux, Draco se jeta sur Harry. Parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose à terminer. Et parce qu'il avait un plan à appliquer.

Il garda la main de l'autre dans la sienne et se retourna pour s'encastrer tout contre lui. Il le sentit sursauter et se retrouva plongé dans du vert. Beaucoup de vert. Il avait des yeux magnifiques, immenses. Et des lèvres… à mourir. Ne pas l'embrasser. Le faire attendre, le faire désirer, le laisser demander. L'amener à me supplier. Non ! Ne PAS l'embrasser.

Il plongea le visage au creux de son cou pour éviter toute tentation. Son souffle brûlant courait sur sa peau, mais ce n'était certainement pas involontaire, ni innocent. Juste pour le faire frissonner. Juste pour jouer.

- Dray ?

Sans répondre, il commença à avancer, obligeant Harry à reculer, collé contre lui. Jusqu'à atteindre le canapé. Draco sentit sa jambe buter contre celui-ci. Avec un sourire, il se laissa tomber de tout son poids dessus, entraînant évidemment Harry. Son visage quitta le cou pour faire face à l'autre. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent plaquées. Et Draco embrassa Harry.

Tout doucement, il remonta ses mains pour venir encadrer son visage. Tout doucement, il baisa ses lèvres, puis les lécha avant de souffler dessus. Il attendit que Harry les entrouvre pour s'y glisser. Lentement, il caressa sa langue avant de l'aspirer. Le souffle du brun s'accéléra, comme le signal de départ pour la deuxième partie. Celle où il laissa ses mains saisirent ses hanches pour les plaquer contre les siennes. Celle où il commença à se frotter sans pudeur contre lui. Celle où il recula son visage, brisant le baiser, un filet de bave reliant leur langue, pour venir lécher et mordiller son oreille. Et Draco embrasa Harry.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs, souvenirs

******

* * *

**

-

**HOME SWEET HOME**

**- **

Chapitre 4 : Souvenirs, souvenirs

**-**

La pièce était silencieuse hormis le bruit irrégulier des respirations et des corps qui se frottent fébrilement l'un contre l'autre. Harry adorait le sexe, dans le genre passionné et imprévu. Et il avait un faible tout particulier pour le genre de Draco : pervers, obsédé, et dominant. Sur ce plan-là, ils se comprenaient et se satisfaisaient totalement. Quoique Harry aurait bien aimé intervertir leur position quelque fois.

Bien sûr, il était plutôt soumis et il aimait être pris, mais il aimerait bien prendre aussi. Il n'avait eu ce privilège qu'en de rares et exceptionnelles occasions. Délicieuses occasions.

Ses mains glissèrent des hanches de Draco pour venir prendre ses fesses à pleines mains. Le bout de ses doigts vint se glisser le long de la raie pour s'y frotter. Il entendit Draco gémir au creux de son cou qu'il s'appliquait à sucer. Harry avait soudain très chaud. Il avait envie de sexe. Il faut dire qu'avoir un amant avec un cul pareil, ça ne pouvait donner que des idées.

C'était d'ailleurs l'un des premiers trucs qui avait fait bander Harry pour un homme. Parce que si maintenant, il dissociait difficilement « prendre un pied magistral » de « se faire profondément enculer par Draco », il fut un temps où il en était tout autrement. C'était un temps où il embrassait une petite rousse tout en se remettant péniblement de la guerre.

* * *

A cette époque, Ginny et lui s'habituaient doucement l'un à l'autre, comme tout jeune couple récemment emménagé. Ils venaient de faire l'amour ensemble pour la première fois, les yeux dans les yeux.

Elle l'avait masturbé doucement, et il avait bandé. Puis il l'avait allongé sous lui et elle lui avait ouvert les cuisses en souriant. Lentement, il l'avait pénétré. C'était chaud, humide, étroit, et c'était bon. Agréable. Quelques minutes plus tard, il jouissait sous les contractions de son vagin.

Allongé contre Ginny, il l'avait senti s'endormir doucement. Il se sentait bien, le sexe était vraiment quelque chose d'agréable. Mais cela n'avait toutefois rien d'extraordinaire non plus. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il s'était endormi en se demandant pourquoi les hommes étaient si obsédés par ça…

* * *

Environ un an plus tard, Draco Malefoy avait débarqué dans leur vie. Ce soir-là, Ginny était rentrée du travail en traînant un blond râleur derrière elle. Blessée lors d'une mission, elle avait été envoyée à Sainte Mangouste, et puisque la blessure était due à un sort de magie noire, Draco Malefoy, le directeur de l'établissement et accessoirement fils de mangemort, s'était personnellement chargé de cette intervention. Ginny avait été enthousiasmée de retrouver ce qu'elle avait appelé « un ancien camarade d'école », sous les grimages à peine dissimulées de son interlocuteur, et ne lui avait pas laissé le choix – et c'est un bel euphémisme- d'accepter ou non son invitation à dîner pour le soir même.

Et c'est comme ça qu'il avait naturellement débarqué dans la vie bien rangée de Harry Potter, avec son mètre 85, ses mèches blondes dans les yeux, son sourire obsédant et son charme irrésistible. Sans oublier ses yeux, gris. Des yeux magnifiques qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de remarquer adolescent. Harry avait été curieux d'apprendre à connaître cet inconnu, intrigué par la personne qu'il y avait derrière cet ancien ennemi arrogant qu'il avait haït aveuglément.

Au cours de cette mémorable soirée, l'alcool avait coulé à flots pour permettre à ces trois adultes de se sentir à l'aise en présence de l'autre et délier leur langue. Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fixer Draco tout au long du repas, tellement que ça en frôlait l'impolitesse. Mais il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son visage, de son sourire, de ses yeux si expressifs, de ses traits si parfaits. Il était troublant d'avoir une conversation amicale avec Draco, et déconcertant de le trouver si intéressant.

Puis il c'était fait tard et Draco s'était levé pour prendre congé. Il avait légèrement tangué et Ginny s'était précipité à ses côtés, refusant qu'il fasse le chemin du retour dans cet état. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot pour rejeter la proposition, Draco s'était retrouvé seul dans la chambre d'ami avec une couverture et une paire de draps propres sur les bras.

- Pas question de te laisser partir… Tu vas rester dormir dans le chambre d'ami. Harry chéri, va chercher des draps propres et un de tes pyjamas.

Voilà. Draco se demandait, encore étourdi par la tornade rousse qui s'était abattu sur lui, comment exactement il avait fait pour se retrouver à dormir chez Potter, après avoir manger du riz basquaise en parlant de Poudlard. Dire que cette journée avait pris une tournure inattendue était faible.

- Merci Harry. Attends, tu as oublié le pyjama pour Draco.

- Hum… Je n'en ai pas, Gin'.

Et Harry Potter avait délicieusement rougi, sous le regard de Draco. Ainsi, Potter dormait sans pyjama. Draco sourit en se disant que c'était peut-être bien la seule information qu'il avait retenue de cette soirée. Hormis le fait que Potter était devenu bandant.

Tout en agitant sa baguette pour faire le lit, il se dit que Potter était hétéro et sûrement en train de sauter sa rousse dans la pièce d'à côté. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'endormir en s'imaginant en lui. Son regard vert qui ne l'avait pas quitté de tout le repas l'avait excité. Et il ne brisait aucun interdit en se branlant tranquillement pour s'endormir détendu.

Le sommeil le surprit quelques secondes après la jouissance, le visage déformé par le plaisir de Potter dansant devant ses yeux. Le sexe encore profondément enfoui dans son corps. Et ses gémissements lui tinrent lieu de berceuse.

* * *

Il était tard et il avait soif. Seulement vêtu de son sous-vêtement, il était descendu dans la cuisine, mais il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot, et Draco l'avait regardé se servir un verre d'eau, nonchalamment appuyé contre le lavabo.

Lorsque Harry s'était relevé, il avait fait face à son visage, après avoir senti son regard. Un regard chaud qui semblait le déshabiller – plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas les idées très claires, que ses pensées n'étaient vraiment pas normales, et qu'il ferait mieux de se recoucher rapidement.

Il avait alors déglutit, mal à l'aise, et c'est là que Malefoy avait souri. Un sourire gourmand, sûr de lui. Un putain de sourire pervers.

Et Harry s'était alors mis à bander avant de détaler de cette pièce trop petite, où il faisait trop chaud, où il ne s'était rien passé. C'était juste un mauvais rêve. Rouge de gêne, la tête remplie de questions, il s'était glissé le plus discrètement possible dans le lit auprès de sa femme.

Que faisait le blond à moitié nu dans sa cuisine ? C'était quoi ce sourire ? Sans parler de son corps… Et pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Le sommeil ne le trouva que bien plus tard dans la nuit…

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, le lendemain matin, le sourire de Ginny n'avait déjà plus le même goût. Tout comme ses baisers. Un peu plus fades. Un peu moins agréables. C'est cette même journée qu'il s'était découvert particulièrement réactif en la présence du blond. Regarder son cul l'avait rendu dur. Pour la première fois, il s'était imaginé toucher un homme. Et Draco qui semblait onduler sciemment des hanches devant lui n'avait en rien aidé. Il n'avait jamais été aussi dur, il n'avait jamais autant eu envie de sexe.

Le repas de midi était terminé, Ginny occupée à débarrasser dans la cuisine et le silence dans la salle à manger s'éternisa. Draco qui paraissait fasciné par la cheminée dut sentir son regard posé sur lui puisqu'il se retourna, le fixant droit dans les yeux, légèrement interrogateur.

Et Harry faillit gémir.

Dans sa tête, la bouche du blond était partout à la fois. Les images et les sensations se bousculaient. Dans sa tête, il léchait le cou laiteux, il descendait le long de la colonne vertébrale et sa langue glissait dans le creux des reins jusqu'à la raie. Et il glissait encore. Le goût de l'interdit inonda sa bouche, sa respiration s'accéléra. Il avait chaud. Très chaud.

Il ne prit conscience de l'intrusion mentale que lorsque le visage face à lui se troubla. Les lèvres s'entrouvrir et les yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur. Désir et surprise. Surprise plutôt marquée d'ailleurs. Fébrilement, il articula la formule.

- _Infermo total_.

Le son de sa propre voix sortit brutalement Harry de sa stupeur, mais il était trop tard. Paniqué, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne pensa pas une seule seconde à tout ce que l'action du blond pouvait avoir d'illégal. Au lieu de cela, il rougit furieusement car le regard de l'autre venait de se poser, de plus en plus surpris, de plus en plus incendié, sur l'érection qui déformait son pantalon. Et parce qu'il savait qu'il savait quelle en était la cause…

L'atmosphère de la pièce, lourde, fut un instant troublée par l'apparition de Ginny.

- Chéri, Draco… Je vais voir Padma et la petite Sasha. J'en ai pour une petite heure. Ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises.

Un clin d'œil, un rire léger, la porte d'entrée qui claque et le silence retomba. Dans la salle à manger, aucun des deux n'avait fait le moindre geste.

Harry se demandait fébrilement quoi faire. A part disparaître. Eventuellement se suicider pour s'épargner la honte de recroiser le regard de Draco. Ou bien le tuer lui, pour éliminer la source de ses soucis.

Il ne comprenait pas l'érection qui emplissait son pantalon, due à la simple présence du blond. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Ginny devait le toucher à cet endroit pour qu'il réagisse. Draco, lui, n'avait qu'à être là. Qu'à le regarder. Il déglutit. Le regard du blond suivit le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam.

Puis un sourire pervers apparut sur ses lèvres. Harry pensa à s'enfuir mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, Draco bougea.

- Non, non, non, non… Ne t'approche pas !

- Pourquoi ?

Harry eut droit au sourcil levé. Mais pourquoi soudainement, trouvait-il ce geste excitant ?

- Je… Ecoute, il y a un problème.

Les yeux du blond se fixèrent sur l'entrejambe du brun.

- J'ai bien vu.

Il replongea son regard dans celui d'Harry.

- J'ai tout vu.

Le rougissement de ce dernier lui permit de s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le petit brun innocent aurait pu avoir de telles pensées sur lui. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir une telle chance. Putain, il avait l'impression d'avoir senti sa langue glisser sur sa peau jusque dans des endroits incroyables. Et une vision de ce genre, ça lui donnait, là maintenant tout de suite, une envie de sexe plutôt torride. Mais visiblement, le petit brun innocent était effrayé par ses intentions qui devaient se lire assez ouvertement sur son visage. Terrifié aussi. Et visiblement, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Amusé, Draco songea qu'il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui se croit en pleine hallucination. Ce qui devait sûrement être le cas.

- Calme-toi, Potty. On va bien trouver une solution.

- Hein ?

- Quelle éloquence, Potter !

Le dos d'Harry heurta le plan de travail. Draco ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et vint se coller contre lui. Harry frissonna sous le choc avant de gémir longuement lorsque la main de Draco se posa directement sur le haut de son érection, au travers des vêtements. Il essaya de retirer cette main gênante.

- Non ! Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Tu veux un dessin Potter ? Je m'occupe de ton problème. Et surveille ton langage, tu deviens presque vulgaire.

- Arrête ça tout de suite Malefoy. Putain… J'suis un homme !

- Je ne vois pas qui ça a l'air de déranger ici.

D'un coup sec, la fermeture éclair fut descendue.

Dans la tête de Draco, tout tournait en boucle. Il se repassait la matinée qu'il avait passée à jouer à l'aguicher. Puis son regard allumé qui l'avait fixé il y a quelques minutes. Et Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher de lire ses pensées, poussé par la curiosité.

Depuis, il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose. Harry fantasmait sur lui. Et Harry bandait pour lui.

Mais le brun tentait de le repousser. Il fallait aller vite, ne pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Ne pas hésiter. Juste le faire jouir.

Draco se laissa tomber à genoux avec un naturel déconcertant. Et une sensualité qui coupa le souffle à Harry. Il baissa rapidement le boxer et, avec une prise légère, il redressa son sexe avant de poser ses lèvres sur son gland. Il entendit le brun hoqueter sous la sensation. Ses mains qui plongèrent dans ses cheveux tentèrent de le faire remonter, de l'écarter.

Alors Draco plongea. Il déglutit au dernier moment, comprimant le sexe au fond de sa gorge. La sensation pour Harry était affolante. Ginny ne lui avait jamais fait ce truc-là.

« Putain, sa langue… juste ici… truc de dingue… »

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il criait. Draco s'était figé, visiblement surpris de sa réaction et Harry parvint à se calmer un peu, et à retrouver son souffle. Mais avant qu'il ait pu reprendre ses esprits, Draco remonta, brusquement, jusqu'au gland. L'aspirant durement.

Cette sensation de succion sur son sexe était nouvelle pour Harry. Sa tête bascula en arrière, tout son corps se cambra, envoyant ses hanches en avant.

Il se sentait partir.

Son sexe s'enfonça à nouveau dans la bouche du blond. Humide. Etroite. Profonde. Ou pas… Il se sentit buter au fond. La langue était partout sur son sexe.

A cet instant, il eut la mauvaise idée de baisser les yeux pour pouvoir le regarder. Ses lèvres sur lui, sa bouche autour de lui. Ses joues rouges. Et surtout, son regard incendié, gourmand, fixé sur lui.

- Oh… Putain.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Draco déglutir. L'avaler encore plus loin. Il jouit en criant, se retenant comme il put au plan de travail, surpris. Et il le sentit avaler. Encore. Et il gémit.

C'était de loin la meilleure expérience sexuelle qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et encore, Draco n'avait utilisé _que_ sa bouche.

- Oh mon Dieu.

Son orgasme quelque peu ravageur le laissa quelques secondes sans réaction.

Puis il eut honte face au sourire un peu prétentieux du blond. Honte d'avoir été si rapide à venir. Honte de lui avoir montré si explicitement qu'il avait adoré.

Draco se releva et son corps vint se coller tout contre le sien. Doucement, il l'enlaça, croisant ses bras dans son dos avant d'appuyer ses mains sur le plan de travail. Il posa son front contre celui du si joli –_bandant_- petit –_pas si petit que ça_- brun qui semblait un peu à l'ouest. Un air profondément comblé sur le visage. Le sourire de Draco s'agrandit alors qu'il frotta doucement son bassin contre le sien, le tissus de son pantalon glissant contre la chair sensible du sexe d'Harry qui gémit en fixant son regard dans celui du blond.

- Première fois ?

Sa propre voix le surprit un peu. Rauque et enrouée.

Le regard d'Harry se troubla un peu, et ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment. Mais, à l'étonnement de Draco, il répondit à sa question.

- Oui.

- Je suis surpris… J'aurais pensé que Ginny et toi… Si j'avais su, j'aurais fait ça dans les règles de l'art. Je ne voulais pas te gâcher ta première fois.

Devant la mine contrite du blond, Harry s'empressa de le rassurer, sans parvenir à s'empêcher de se demander ce que _ça_ pouvait donner lorsque Draco le faisait _dans les règles de l'art_. Putain, ça lui donnait chaud.

- C'était … parfait.

- Vraiment ?

Draco avait désormais une bouille de gamin à qui l'on vient de promettre un joli cadeau. Harry laissa échapper un léger rire avant de plonger dans du gris. Beaucoup de gris. Putain, ça lui donnait chaud aussi.

- Vraiment. Je crois que l'on n'a pas la même définition du mot gâcher.

C'est là. Juste là et à ce moment précis qu'Harry se sentit pour la première fois aussi mal à l'aise. Parce qu'il venait de se repasser la phrase du blond. Parce qu'il venait de bloquer sur le nom de Ginny.

Toute pensée chaude et graveleuse quitta son esprit pour se concentrer sur la honte qui s'empara de lui. Honte pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Honte d'avoir oublié un instant qu'il était marié. Et honte de ne pas avoir eu honte en premier pour ça.

Puis il oublia tout cela quasi instantanément lorsqu'un blond excitant enfonça sa langue dans sa bouche, alla taquiner sa jumelle avant de se retirer doucement. En gémissant, Harry s'encastra contre le corps qui resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Sa langue suivit l'autre dans la bouche du blond. Draco se mit à la sucer comme il n'avait pas eu le temps de sucer son sexe. Dominateur.

Harry banda, et gémit. Son sexe dur comme jamais cogna contre celui en érection de Draco.

Sa femme ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça. Ne l'avait jamais fait bander comme ça. N'avait pas un corps aussi excitant et chaud et viril que ça.

Puis il oublia Ginny… Quelques minutes, avant que la cheminée ne sonne.

Il ne l'entendit pas vraiment. Par contre, il sentit cruellement la perte de chaleur quand le corps de Draco s'écarta de lui. Puis, il sentit l'inconfort –cruel lui aussi- lorsque d'un coup de baguette Draco remit son jean en place.

Lorsque la tête de Ginny apparut dans la cheminée, il se retourna pour croiser le regard gris et le remercier silencieusement, pour lui avoir sauvé la mise. Mais la pièce était vide. Draco était parti.

* * *

Le reste de la journée est particulièrement flou dans la mémoire d'Harry, confronté au souvenir terriblement précis de son _altercation_ avec Malefoy.

Il n'osa pas refuser l'invitation de Ginny à la rejoindre chez Lavande. Il passa la journée à ses côtés, absent. Il fut rongé par la culpabilité et désespérément muet lorsqu'elle lui parla de son désir d'enfant.

Ce soir-là, il ne la toucha pas. Et lorsqu'il s'endormit, ce fut deux yeux gris anthracite complètement incendiés qui guidèrent ses rêves humides.

Au matin, il se soulagea dans sa douche, les pensées dirigées vers le corps d'un homme. Effrayé mais pas complètement naïf, Harry comprit qu'il n'était pas aussi hétéro qu'il l'avait toujours pensé.

Il ne toucha plus jamais Ginny. Il évita Draco aussi longtemps qu'il le put avant que celui-ci ne parvienne à le coincer au détour d'un couloir du Ministère. S'admettre homosexuel était une chose. Se faire enculer en était une autre… Mais Draco avait des arguments plus que convaincants.

Harry demanda le divorce dès le lendemain.

* * *

_Cela est donc la fin du chapitre 4 de Home Sweet Home. J'ai été longue mais je signe ici mon plus long chapitre (3500 mots -oui, je sais, ce n'est pas un exploit). Je n'écrirais pas la première fois de Harry et Draco pour ne pas m'écarter de l'histoire (rappelez-vous que j'ai abandonné le couple sur un canapé avec une demande particulière à venir du blond), mais je compte en faire un OS à part, que j'ajouterais je pense en bonus après l'épilogue de cette fic. (On y est pas encore me direz-vous )._

_J'attends vos reviews sur lesquelles je compte pour me donner votre avis sur ma fic et sur ce chapitre en particulier. Ce que vous avez aimé, ce qui manque, ce que vous aimeriez lire dans cette fic par la suite... Et puis, savoir que l'on me lit me met la pression. "Quelqu'un attend la suite de ton histoire alors... AU BOULOT!" - Merci Sati-San, et Cricket32 pour m'avoir inspiré cette pensée alors que je savourais mes 2 toutes petites semaines de vacances... _

_Enfin, je copie-colle ici l'annonce que j'ai mise dans mon profil._

**IMPORTANT :** **Je recherche quelqu'un pour me relire et me donner une critique avant chaque publication. Je n'écris que du M, il ne faut donc pas que cela la dérange. Et que du yaoi. Et très lentement, donc la charge de travail devrait rester minime. Si quelqu'un est intéressé, qu'il n'hésite pas à me contacter. **

_J'écris, j'écris... A bientôt pour la suite._ Upset


End file.
